Artificial intelligence (AI for short) is a new technical science studying and developing theories, methods, techniques and application systems for simulating, extending and expanding human intelligence. The artificial intelligence is a branch of computer science, which attempts to know the essence of intelligence and to produce an intelligent robot capable of acting as a human. The researches in this field include robots, speech recognition, image recognition, natural language processing and expert systems, etc.
A speech wake-up technology is an important branch of the speech recognition technology, plays an important role in applications (such as vehicles, navigations and smart home), and is configured to activate a program or a serve via a speech, so as to free hands.